


Yes Dr. Solace Smut Outtakes

by CrazyCookieChick



Series: Yes Dr. Solace  Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: D/s, I'm no good at tags, M/M, Oral, Slash, Smut, Spanking, shower scene, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCookieChick/pseuds/CrazyCookieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Smut outtakes fic for my story Yes Dr. Solace.<br/>I highly reccomend reading it first as if you don't this one will be difficult to understand and you are missing out on an awesome fic. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Dr. Solace Smut Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks this is the smut outtakes story for my fic Yes Dr, Solace.
> 
> I have instructions on here for my fanfiction peeps so read the authors note please!
> 
> First off credits: The original author Uncle Rick for the series.
> 
> BLuelove22 my co-author awesome amazing purrson and friend.
> 
> V is for the 5th for smutifyin this fic. He is my smutifier. Also an awesome amazing person. And a good friend. Seriously, I cannot write smut like that. Makes me blush.
> 
> A note from them below, and then instructions for my ff peeps because this is only being published on ao3 cuz I don’t want ff to take it down.
> 
> Sorry That it took so long people, between Midterms and a recently acquired GF and Stress at home I just didn’t really have much time to write it. Hopefully it was worth the wait though...umm...I guess enjoy? _V is for the 5th
> 
> So, it was interesting editing this. It’s always interesting to see what someone (that writes M-rated fanfics) writes, but even more… surprising to see it done to what I wrote. Not bad though- I am kind of afraid to admit I like it. Oh gosh I’m losing my fanfiction innocence (is extremely chaste). Anyway, enjoy~ -blue
> 
> Mwahahahhahaha…I’ve corrupted you. *Sniff* my little innocent BLue is all grown up. ~C
> 
> Oooh that new font is called shadows into light.  
> hahahahah (too bad you guys can’t see the font but I like the name. Get it?)
> 
> OK REVIEW INSTRUCTIONS FOR MY FANFIC PEEPS.  
> AO3 allows anon kudos and reviews. So if you like please leave me a kudos and a review, just put your ff name in the name section (if you’re comfy with that.) and put (ff) in parenthesis so that I know you are from there.
> 
> This site has a different review system. as ao3 does not have a private messaging feature. Your review can be replied to in the comment section and you can reply back to that. It’s like an entire mini convo thread. Sorry for the long note but it’s the first chapter so yeah.

(M outtake of chpt 5)

“Will!” Nico yelped as he flung himself out of bed. Lying there innocently on top of the covers despite being in his birthday suit was none other than Will Solace, softly stroking his semi-hard member. It’s not like it was uncommon for them to sleep naked, but they had gone to bed fully clothed the previous night without more than a peck on the cheek since Nico had been so angry over the day’s events. He was never wearing yellow again. Ever. “What in my father’s name are you doing?” 

The smirk on Will’s face only made Nico redder. He was definitely up to something. “Showering with clothes on would be silly, don’t you think? I was just waiting for you to wake up; you didn’t really believe you were going to get away with shadow traveling and avoiding me yesterday morning, did you? I only waited until now to give you your punishment because I shower in the mornings to help me wake up. Also, it’s Sir or Doctor Solace. You know that.” He got up and smiled, leaving a hand loosely wrapped around his semi-hard length.

Nico had a sinking feeling. “What does showering have to do with my punishment?” He eyed Will’s half-hard cock suspiciously. 

“I think you know very well what your punishment is, darling.”

“You can shower yourself,” he said with a blush, tearing his eyes from the tanned males manhood as he stormed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, that never happened. Before he could shut the door behind him, Will waltzed in, grabbed Nico’s wrist, and gently led them to the walk-in shower they used alternatingly (since Nico showered at night while Will did in the morning).

Blood rushing to his face among another area, Nico listened to Will inform him that he’d like his hair shampooed thoroughly, face shaved, and body washed. Truth be told he didn’t really mind tending to Will. This punishment wasn’t really a punishment at all when he thought about how sexy his boyfriend was.

But Will didn’t get to know that.  
Just as Will placed his hand on the knob, intending to turn the water on, Nico suddenly realized that he was still wearing clothes, tight though they may be in the situation.  
“Hold on, I’m still wearing clothes.” He said quickly before making to leave.  
Too bad he was cut off by warm hands Groping his crotch and lifting him backwards onto the wall, Will turned the water on with a free hand, it instantly going from warm to hot before intertwining their fingers together and bringing his arms to either side of his head. Nico’s breath hitched when, half-closed blue eyes boring into his mischievously, the son of Apollo bent down to nip at his neck.

“What are you doing?” Nico questioned harshly as he sucked in a quick breath. He was suddenly feeling hot all over, and it was not because of the steaming water streaming over them. The fact Will looked absolutely amazing flushed and drenched in water was probably a better guess. That, or the hand pressed close to his tightening shorts, squeezing lightly.

“I told you not to underestimate me, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but seriously if we’re going to be showering together you should let me get these clothes off.”

Will smirked at him, chuckling at the way Nico now seemed to realize what his punishment entailed. “Nope, you’re going to do whatever I say in here dressed like that as to not distract you from your punishment. No matter what I want to do only what I say, even if I drive you crazy. If you try anything I’ll step up my game.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, though any rebuttal was cut short by a sudden squeeze, making Nico melt and blush harshly.

“And what is this we have here, Death Boy? I don’t recall giving you permission to ‘stand at attention’ yet.”

A growl escaped the younger boy. The situation was totally unfair. Blushing, he decided he’d have to deal with it “May I enjoy this myself, Sir?” He spat the last word, and Will smirked at him.

“Perhaps, but mine is the only one going to be satisfied. Turn around, Nico.”

Oh no. He was not doing this to him like he had on the first day of the bet.  
“No way.”

Will ran a hand teasingly along Nico’s navel before letting his fingers brush by the bulge below again, having let go so Nico could bend over for him. His touch made Nico squirm with desire, having become extremely turned on during the past few minutes. He wanted to remove his further tightening pants, but Will kept Nico’s wrist well away from his pants when Nico tried. Nico squirmed and made a pouting face, though it was soon covered by lips suddenly finding themselves on Nico’s, the younger had to bite back a moan. If Will wasn’t planning on finishing this he would not give him the satisfaction of getting him that worked up.

“You’re talking back again, Nico.” He said after breaking the kiss. While he was obviously seriously wanting the other man just as much as Nico wanted him, the adamant look in his eyes proved he planned on winning this battle.  
Nico let his eyes fall to the ground. He stayed silent as he reluctantly turned around, nervous as to what he would do next as well as excited for it.

‘Excited? No, I’m angry at him for holding out on me. Aren’t I?’ Suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

It was at that moment Will grabbed Nico’s wrists and held them over his head, pressing him to the wall while smirking into the curve of the Italian’s neck. While he melted into the kiss, Will moved his hands behind his back and bent him over. This left Nico’s face directly at crotch level with Will, though Will kept himself from Nico’s limited movement. When Nico found himself being spanked a moment later, a dark blush rose to his face.

“Stop that!” He managed to choke out through the surprisingly nice feeling that went with the humiliation he was suffering from.

“Nahh, I don’t think so. Better yet, I want keep doing this.” To make his point he spanked him again, and most embarrassingly Nico felt himself strain further against his pants. “You’re cute when you’re all riled up.”

“Doctor Solace, I’m going to-”

Cutting him off with the noise Will always made when he was thinking, the blond grinned despite Nico not being able to see it.

“You’re going to ask me for more,” he finally shared. “You will count, call me Sir, and all the while I do not want to hear a peep of protest out of you or else I’ll tell Reyna you defied her orders on honoring the bet.”

“You’ve got to be joking!” He said this, but deep down he knew Will had won.

“Do I sound like I’m joking?” The blond purred into Nico’s ear before spanking him once. “Now how many was that?”

Fighting of the embarrassment he was feeling, he replied quietly. “One, Sir. May I please have another?”

Will delivered despite it being obvious by the tone of Nico’s voice that he did not even want to be there anymore. The poor son of Hades was not used to being spanked; it felt good, of course, but somehow he felt humiliated.

After a dozen more, Will inching closer to his boyfriend all the while, the blond finally told him he could stop.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods that was-

Something pressed against him then, and his eyes widened as he looked back.

Will smirked, his length pressed against Nico’s ass through the shorts. “So…” Will said in a deep tone, sending delighted shivers down Nico’s spine. “When do you plan on getting started?” He smiles and Nico realizes his hands are now bound behind him and his eyes widen. “Oh, and you can’t use your hands either,” Will chuckled down at him.

When Nico whimpered, Will let out a small laugh. “Shouldn’t of gotten hard without asking, hmm?”

Nico pouted further, dropping on his knees as he wondered how he would end up washing Will. Eventually he took a bottle of body wash in his teeth, managing to get some onto Will’s chest, who simply smiled at him. “Not a bad idea,” he remarked, as Nico rolled his eyes and put down the bottle. He then rubbed his face against his partner, blushing from the embarrassing angle and proximity to Will’s “friend”, who stood happily at attention near Nico’s head. He had planned on moving up from there, but Will had other ideas.

The dark-haired teen looked up as Will smiled down at him and gently pushed his head down, Nico felt a bit of moistness against his lip, causing to flush as he tasted a salty flavor. “Start down here first.” Will said, and Nico nodded hesitantly.

Nico brought his eyes to Will’s member, inches from his face as he breathed shakily and contemplated how to start.

Sadly, Will was not giving that chance.

Will pressed his length softly into Nico’s mouth, startling him, but Nico simply wrapped his lips around Will’s cock and lightly sucking, slowly bobbing a little as Will curled his fingers into Nico’s hair.

Nico let out a soft moan around Will’s now throbbing and slick cock, feeling Will slowly pull him further onto his length. Gagging slightly, he took in Will’s somewhat musky scent as his nose pressed against it.

Looking up into Will’s eyes, Will softly said “I love you”.

Nico grumbled a bit. “Of course you do.” Or at least he tried; it came out more like “muhp vomf memph mhh”.

Will laughed a bit. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.”

Nico rolled his eyes and sucked hard against the head of Wills member, causing Will to stop laughing and moan. That’ll teach you to tease me while I’m giving you a BJ Nico thought triumphantly.

Apparently, Will took that as a need to ‘reward’ Nico, as he felt a pressure against his ever-tightening shorts. He then felt Will’s toes curl slightly over him, and Will began to rub against him.

As Nico moaned loudly into Will’s crotch again, he heard Will remark offhandedly(or as offhandedly as you can do with someones lips around your cock), “too bad you’re not allowed to release”.

Nico instantly looked up and whined, though it was muffled by the sizeable piece of meat in his mouth, and bucked against Will’s foot longingly.

Will simply chuckled and gripped tightly onto Nico’s hair, and Nico’s eyes widened as he saw Will’s legs tense a bit. “Well if you do spluge on yourself, you’ll have to be punished more.”

Nico whined again, before Will started to thrust and face-fuck his smaller lover. On the positive side, Nico could focus more on not cumming in his pants. Downside? Will’s toes were curling round Nico’s cock for balance, and he was applying more pressure. It was driving him insane.  
Will smiled down at him and lifted his foot off of Nico causing him to whine and look up sadly, before Will said “Sorry Nico, but I told you, no release. Would you rather have to change and then get punished later instead?”

Nico whined again and buried his face into Will’s blonde hair again and worked harder on Will’s length, determined to get him to cum quickly so that Nico might be able to play with himself a little after he left.

He tightened his throat around him, earning him a heated moan, Will took his hair in hand again and guiding Nico’s face up and down his length, Nico deftly swirling his tongue around him as they went.

As Will sprayed Nico’s mouth with some pre, Nico nudged Will’s balls with his face lightly, causing Will to moan softly. Nico smiled around him and clenched his throat around him again, teasing the tip via his tongue, and caused Will to finally release into his mouth.

As Nico drew off his partner, Will looked to a clock and jumped out of the shower. “Schist,” he murmured. “We’re not going to have time to eat a healthy breakfast before work unless you start cooking in the next five minutes.”

Nico growled at him as he swallowed the load in his mouth, glaring at Will. Well, there goes me helping myself, he thought, irked. He got up to change when Will suddenly stopped him.

“Hold on,” he instructed. “I already picked something out for you to wear, darling.”

 

~~  
Well folks that’s the first smut chapter. There will be Moar to come. I hope you liked it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.  
Lots of love. ~C


End file.
